1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel capable of improving display properties thereof and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an electrophoretic display includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and pigment particles disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The pigment particles move to the lower or upper substrate according to an electric field formed between the lower and upper substrates. As described above, a phenomenon that electrified particles move along the electric field is called an electrophoretic phenomenon, and the electrophoretic display displays an image using the electrophoretic phenomenon. Particularly, since the electrophoretic display displays the image using external light, the electrophoretic display does not require a separate light source. In addition, the pigment particles are formed in a thin layer, so that the electrophoretic display is thin and lightweight.
The electrophoretic display includes a plurality of pixel electrodes each receiving a pixel voltage. However, a fringe field is generated at a boundary portion between two adjacent pixel electrodes, thereby causing electric field interference between the adjacent two pixel electrodes. As a result, the electric field interference exerts an influence on the electrified particles, so that color mixing phenomenon occurs and color reproducibility deteriorates.